robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
GN+
GN+ was an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by Gavent Networks. The channel airs what originally aired on Gavent Network, three hours after their broadcast on that channel, as well as repeats of Gavent Network programs. History Prior to GN+ The channel was started when what was then AGtv Networks was officially released to the public, and the channel started as AGtv Channel 2. The channel was intended to be for less mature shows (cartoons, appropiate talk shows, etc.), until the rebrand on October 10, 2013 to AGtv2. The channel was rebranded to GN2 on January 21, 2014. On January 22, 2014, the channel returned to it's pre-teen state, with the exclusion of talk shows and the new motto, Funny Rules. The channel was to compete with rTV Networks' rTV3, which, although it is aimed at a somewhat older audience, will still feature similar programs. BenzBot said on January 24, 2014 that he would be ready to launch rTV3 if GN2 came into further development. On November 9, 2014, GN2 was merged with rTV3, following rTVN's acquisition of what was then Gavent Television Group, and rebranding it into subsidiary rTV Networks Gavent. In addition, BenzBot said that he was planning on putting rTV3 on hold until a review of its purpose has taken place, with a possible relaunch with completely-Robloxian programming. As GN+ On November 24, 2014, during a Skype chat with BenzBot, AGavent had revealed that he was working on a "new" GN2. BenzBot expressed his negative thoughts about reusing the name so quickly following the "old" channel's merger, and encouraged AGavent to use a different name for the "new" channel. AGavent and BenzBot agreed on renaming the channel GN+. A logo for the new network was designed by BenzBot, and the channel was then publicly announced. The channel was set to receive a high channel position in the updated roTV channel listings, using the newly freed channel 107, next to Gavent Network on channel 106. Channel position 107 was vacated by TRN upon its closure, and BenzBot felt that it would be appropriate for another rTVN Gavent channel to take the position. GN+ won the spot against fellow former GTG channel Flickz, which at the time was still run under rTVN Gavent due to having a format not already in use by an rTVN channel. rTV Networks Gavent split from rTV Networks, which eventually led to the formation of Gavent Networks on May 23, 2015. The channel was being considered for a relaunch under Gavent Networks, but this never came to pass. Gavent Network, the channel's parent, was rebranded as GTV in January 2016. Gavent Networks was closed on March 31, 2017; most of its assets were sold to rTV Networks, reuniting the two companies once again. GTV was reformatted by rTVN into a thematic channel focusing on game shows and competition programming in May 2017. It is assumed that the GN+ intellectual property remains with rTVN to this day, though it is unlikely it will ever be used again. Category:Networks Category:Defunct networks